Saphery
Wine, Jewelry, Ores, Timber}}Saphery is one of the Inner Kingdoms of Ulthuan, located to the southeast of the Sea of Dreams. The Kingdom of Saphery is an enchanted land, with skies that shine with all the colours of the rainbow, hills that move by night and warm rivers that glow with gentle light. Magic courses through the blood of Sapherian Elves, and all of the realm's princes are also mages of awesome power. They are reclusive and idiosyncratic, dwelling in exquisite mansions far from other outposts of civilisation. Each noble's home has its own character that reflects the interests and magical research of its patron. The palace of Anurion the Green is surrounded by terraced gardens containing many strange and exotic plants, with some carnivorous, some sentient, some both. Much of his collection is not even of this world. By contrast, the mansion of Hothar the Fey drifts gently across the sky, never greeting the dawn twice in the same location. Though Sapherian princes are thought eccentric even by other High Elves, their independence and intellect have ever been highly valued by the Phoenix Kings. Predictability, after all, can sometimes be a weakness. The heart of Saphery is the Tower of Hoeth, the Elven god of wisdom. This is the greatest repository of magical knowledge in the world, complied down the centuries by High Elf Mages and scholars who dedicated their lives to the accumulation of magical lore. This bone white structure is almost half a mile high, a feat of engineering made possible only by magic. Its approaches are guarded by rings of illusion, and mazes of spells ensure that only those selected by the Loremasters of Hoeth ever find the true path. Those who seek wisdom here will find it. Those who seek power for power's sake are never seen again. Saphery is a sparsely populated land. The nobility study the arts of magic and many choose to fight in battle as wizards. From all over Ulthuan determined young Elves also come to Saphery in the hope of being accepted in the Order of Swordmasters. These elite warriors are trained by the Loremasters in the most ancient and arcane of martial arts. Their distinctive weapon is the double-handed broadsword, a massive weapon they wield as easily as an ordinary Elf might brandish a knife or dagger. For all their beauty, the woodlands of Saphery can still be dangerous. On some pathways, subtle protective spells are woven into the milestones that mark them. These aid at keeping the more dangerous beasts away, and warding off some of the strange magical dangers to be had in the forests. Straying too far from the trail, however, can leave one exposed, with a reliance on magic alone being ill-advised. Locations of Note * Cairn Auriel * Finuval Plain * Port Elistor * Shrine of Hoeth * Tor Finu * Tower of the Winds * White Tower of Hoeth * Tor Hoeth - Capital Trivia * In Defenders of Ulthuan, Saphery is shown as having rivers so clear that the water seems almost invisible. Even when the sun is high in the sky, casting a pleasant warmth over the land, shining mists occasionally rise from the ground, gathering into miniature tornadoes that sweep across the landscape. They leave no damage in their wake, instead a glistening trail of moisture and 'crystal laughter'. * Saphery is the native home of Uleishi. * Herds of magical beasts can be seen on the horizon with every turn of the head. * As one crosses one of the wide, shallow rivers that wind sedately from the Annulii Mountains to the Inner Sea, one might catch the sound of commotion upstream and spot a host of translucent, blue skinned nymphs with hair of foaming spume cavorting through the water, splashing and teasing one another. Said-nymphs will disappear beneath the water if they sense being watched, racing down stream towards observers to reveal giggling features alive with amorous mischief. * In addition to what's already been noted, one may see any number of incredible sights: a flying castle in the sky, swirling troupes of wind-borne dancers, spectral dragons riding on streamers of light. If one walks along the lines of power in Saphery, one might even see ghostly processions of the dead, their spirits fading from view as they seem oblivious to the living. Yet the Asur believe that were Saphery attacked, these spirits would fight against any threat to Ulthuan and its waystones as surely as they had in life. * In Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning, Saphery was depicted as having forests of white trees with blue leaves, and fields of bluish-green grass. * Warriors of Saphery bear the crescent moon of Lileath upon their banners and shields. Gallery Saphery_Landscape.jpg|Concept art of Saphery from Warhammer: Age of Reckoning File:Saphery_Maze_Wall_and_Gate.jpg File:WAR_Saphery_map.jpg|Map of Saphery used in Warhammer: Age of Reckoning Source * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 8 ** : pg. 11 ** : pg. 73 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 48 * Defenders of Ulthuan (Novel), by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 9 * : Blood of Aenarion (Novel), by William King ** : Chapter 10 * : Sword of Caledor (Novel), by William King ** : Chapter 15 es:Saphery Category:Cult of Lileath Category:Kingdoms of Ulthuan Category:Saphery Category:S